Renesmee's Twin
by MusicalBurst
Summary: So, this story is basically about Renesmee having a twin sister named Elizabella Marie Cullen. It's about her life and her experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story on FanFiction, and I'm really grateful to you for reading this. I'm new here and I'm welcome to constructive criticism, but not too harsh please. Thanks!**

Hi. My name is Elizabella Marie Cullen. I am the daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. I am the sister of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm the imprintee of Seth Clearwater.

Okay, let's get started. Sorry for the dramatic and straight to the point intro. I just wanted to get the main points across to you. So, now let me retell it to you in a cheerier form.

First off, my name is Elizabella Marie Cullen. My father's name is Edward (which in feminine form is Elizabeth), and my mother's name is Isabella (she likes to be called Bella). Therefore, they combined their names and out came my first name, Elizabella. People usually call me Ellie, Lizzy, Bell, or Ella. But, don't ever call me by my full name or else I will blow up on you. My middle name derives from Mom, and Mom got it from her grandmother, who is my great-grandmother. So, to get to the point, my middle name is from my great-grandmother. My last name is my last name.

Second, when Mom conceived me and my sister, she was a human for Nessie's birth. But, since they didn't know they were having twins, halfway through my mom's transformation, she conceived me. I had already drank the vampire venom and it had affected my blood, but not in a bad way. My twin, Nessie is half-human and half-vampire. I am three-quarters vampire, and one-quarter human. So, that means I am one-of-a-kind, unlike my sister. I'll tell you more about the effects of that.

Third, I am the imprintee of Seth Clearwater. Seth Clearwater imprinted on me once I was born, and I learned this and knew this a long time ago. I know we are _destined_ to be together, but right now, since I'm only five-and-a-half, I would like for us to be only best friends.

Nessie and I look almost like identical twins, except for a few things. Nessie and I both have high cheekbones, a straight nose, strong jaw lines, and full lips with only slight differences. Nessie has thinner lips than me; I have slightly more prominent cheekbones than Nessie; Nessie has darker skin than me; and Nessie has rosier cheeks than me. We both have bronze ringlets (mines being darker and a bit curlier than hers), but we have different colored eyes. Nessie has the trademark Swan chocolate brown eyes, while I have my Dad's human eyes. Mines are green and everyone says they have specks of gold in them.

Okay, so now here are the effects of being three-quarters-vampire.

#1 I do have a gift, and it is that I absorb other vampires' powers (whether natural or not) and enhance it for my own use. I can turn the powers on and off (except for the natural ones) meaning choose the ones that I want to use at that moment. For example, Rosalie's enhanced beauty, I take it (she still has it) and magnify it for my own use. Since it is a natural gift, I cannot choose when I want to have it. Or, Emmet's enhanced strength. Since I enhance it, I am two times as strong as a newborn vampire. All the natural gifts. Carlisle's self control, Nana's motherly side, Dad's speed. I have them all. I also enhanced their gifts. Mom's shield, Dad's mind reading, Uncle Jasper's empathy, and lots of others. During that time that Carlisle invited many covens over, was my peak. I absorbed all their gifts, and have been like that ever since.

#2 since I am only one-quarter human, I do not have to sleep as much as an average human. Average humans sleep about eight hours a day. Eight divided by four equals two. So I need only two hours of sleep every night.

#3 I grow slower than Nessie, because I have more vampire in me and vampires are frozen. I grow about two times my average age, and ten times my mental age. Nessie grows two and a half our average age. I will stop aging once I look sixteen years old.

#4 my body temperature is slightly lower than a normal human's. My average body temperature is eighty-five degrees.

Okay, so now that the _quick_ introduction is done, I'll move on to the present day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Seth's Braid

**A/N: Thanks to MrsCullen Black and lexiblack09 for reviewing! Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

"Jake!" Nessie giggles as they whisper into each other's ear. I roll my eyes and continue braiding the strands of hair on Seth's head. I tug hard on one strand of his hair to get his reaction.

"Ow, Bell. Not so hard." Seth murmurs and I giggle. Nessie and I are both five and a half in human years, but Nessie looks physically fourteen (thirteen and three quarters to be exact) while I look physically eleven. I finally braid all of his one hundred twelve thousand, seven hundred ninety-two strands of hair into thirty-seven thousand, five hundred ninety-seven tiny braids.

I giggle again as I look at his hair.

_Very funny, Ella._ Dad's velvet smooth voice says in my head. His voice is trembling, one thing that it normally doesn't do. I grab a blanket sitting next to me from the couch, and then wrap Seth's head up in it so it covers his hair.

"What are you doin – "Seth starts, but I put my finger to his lips and give a small peep of a smile.

"Makeover time!" I screech, throwing up my arms in delight, and grab both of Seth's hands. Everyone in the room looks over and chuckles and Uncle Jasper even gives him a sympathetic look.

Jake chortles.

"Good luck with this one buddy." He says, grinning at him. "Oh, and do me a favor Ellie, make this one torturous." I flash a knowing smile and nod to him and then bound Seth's hands together with my hands. Since Seth is my imprint, he always listens to me, so I didn't have to. I used my strength (not all of it, I could've killed him if I did) and drag him upstairs. I throw him onto my bed (Nana had two extra rooms installed for Nessie and I) and then back out and lock the door behind me.

I go to Aunt Alice's room to ask for makeup. I knock on the door softly.

"Bell! You can come in." I hear Aunt Rosalie say over the sound of a blow dryer. I giggle. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were giving Mom a makeover. I open the door and Aunt Alice comes out, towering over me. Aunt Alice is only four feet, ten inches, but I'm only four feet, four inches.

"Come! Come! Tell your mother how beautiful she is now!" There was a growl downstairs. "Edward! You know what I mean!" I looked at Mom. She looked gorgeous (as always) with a few natural highlights around her pale face. I smile brightly at them and go up to Mom. I put my hand in her open hand, and then tell her what I feel from Renesmee's gift.

"Aww." She says engulfing me in a hug. I request what I need from Aunt Rosalie and Alice and they give it to me graciously. I thank them and head back to my room.

I unlock my door and find Seth inside.

"Ready for your makeover?"

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to leave it on this cliffhanger. Again, please review!**


	3. Sexy Vampire SethyPoo

**A/N: Thanks to JustcallmeRiley and GuiltyOfLove for reviewing! I present you with Chapter 3!**

"Okay, what to start with? What look do you want to go with? Edgy rocker, sexy vampire, or hunky werewolf?" I say, giggling at the names in the magazines. Seth grins and flashes a look.

"Do I need it?" He says and puckers his lips. I laugh and swat him on the chest. I nod.

"Yes." I say out of my laughter. He pouts, but I get to work. I decide the look for him. I'm going with a sexy vampire. First I cover his bronze skin with a thick layer of creamy white concealer, and after I blend it in with some strokes of bronze blush, it actually looks like he got paler.

I apply some tan eye shadow, and give him a thick layer of black eyeliner. I give him some dark red lipstick and then give him mascara and curl his lashes. I giggle at the look of him, and thirty minutes later the look is completed.

"Now, let's show everyone."

I grab his hand and he smiles brightly. I giggle in anticipation and drag him down the stairs. When we get to the living room, I leave him behind the door and then walk in myself.

"Gather here gather here! Today I have a special treat for you. Introducing… SEXY VAMPIRE SETHYPOO!" I giggle and through my arms open when he walks in pouting. Uncle Emmett howls into laughter and breaks his cup. Nana scolds him and smiles to herself. Carlisle tries his best to suppress a smile. Daddy and Mommy laugh to themselves. Uncle Jasper laughs while Aunt Alice scolds him. Jacob looks like he's crying. And Nessie… She's not amused. She has her arms folded across her chest and she's pouting. I wonder what's up with her.

After all the laughter had finally died down, I smiled grandly and did a mock bow. Jacob and Emmett whistle for me, and everyone else claps their hands. Except Nessie. Her face is as red as her blood red shirt. She stands up and opens her mouth.

**A/N: Ooh, did that tease you? No? Okay. : P Remember to review and favorite this story. Love y'all! :3**


End file.
